


舞会邀请

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 阿不思·邓布利多收到的并不是简简单单的邀请。





	舞会邀请

  阿不思看见对面的人倾斜着、手掌如猎豹一样压在他肩膀、抬起头吻上来。哈利的嘴唇柔软、在忽明忽暗的灯光下他看不清楚那人是否在发抖，亦尝不出来，只能隐约琢磨出这种小心翼翼。但他只不过鼓励性地舔了舔，哈利就大胆地加深了亲吻，仿佛先前的犹豫只是他自己的臆测。  
  这是阿不思•邓布利多的初吻，而他的同伴可说不准。  
  这吻一开始的确循规蹈矩，热情不足，但很快他们就互不服输地幵始了角力。阿不思逐渐占了上风，他不光缠得哈利无法分心，还顺手撩起对方的礼服，手指蹭过哈利光滑却消瘦的背脊。他试图解过哈利的扣子－－阿不思不会承认他不擅长做这个，他将此怪罪为这件为舞会准备的衬衫太过复杂。相比起来，他的同伴在他没有意识到的时候便己经灵巧地让他敞开衣襟了 。哈利的手若有若无地贴着他的腹部，那手指凉凉的，无端使阿不思往后缩了缩。这只浸过寒冰般的手也猛然后退，但它被另一人宽厚的手紧紧握住了，无处可逃。  
  他举起那只手到唇边，“我会温暖它的。”  
  黑暗中他只看得见那双怔怔盯蓍他的绿眼睛，也只在走廊上吵吵嚷嚷的笑闹声外听见了两人的呼吸声。  
  他的友人轻轻抽回了手，那双手摸上了他的皮带扣，此刻那群学生己经走远，阿不思唯一可以听到的只有金属清脆的撞击声 、布料窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。他静静看着哈利为他做的一切，直到感受到火热包裹住他的阴茎才闭上双眼。  
  身下人灵巧的舌头挠在阿不思的心尖，他发现自己很难站直，只不过此刻双膝的颤抖也离他很远，并不真实。哈利的舌笞结结实实地舔过头部，从敏感的性器上他甚至能感觉出舌面的凹凸不平，那种超乎想象的滑腻与柔软使阿不思克制不住地往前顶弄，但经验老道异常的伙伴顺势含住了阿不思的大半个性器，一时间，整个房间内唯独他的心跳声格外清晰。  
  从阿不思的角度看不到哈利的脸，只有对方那顽强翘起的发梢一直与阿不思的小腹蹭来蹭去，不知怎么的，在此时此刻连头发都能添起情欲的烈火。当阿不思清晰的知道自己离高潮不远的时候，他动用残余的理智为了礼貌后缩了缩身子，然而哈利有些不依不饶地前倾，甚至更努力地将阿不思整个吞了下去。阿不思只有到这时才明白他是被怎样的老手伏击了，可现下他没功夫去多想－－他也不愿去。  
  这间堆满遗弃桌椅的废弃教室内静默了一瞬，旧窗帘半掩着的窗外被云挡住的月亮又再次显露身影，月光洒在跪着的人的后脖颈上，那一块儿白到闪光。阿不思咳嗽着，试图让他的声音恢复正常，尽管分明该咳嗽的人看上去什么事也没有。他们一时间什么也没有说，仅仅是并排坐在地板上共同望着窗外的满月。阿不思漫不经心地想着狼人，想着某本会大声尖叫的禁书，想着昨日寄给尼可勒梅的长信。他有好一会儿都没意识到他正牵着哈利的手，哪怕那只手还是那样冰凉，他却没有分出半勺注意。在后来的人生中阿不思总试图回忆那天晚上哈利的表情，那张脸永远是模模糊糊、甚至没有形状的。这不怪他人，在唯一有光可以清晰看见的那个时刻，他却将身边人彻底忽略了。  
  也说不清是什么时候阿不思己经压在了哈利身上，他手里还拿着从对方那缴获的金红色领结。这一夜的经历太过离奇，并非罕见，在学校内偷情的人远说不上少，但阿不思从未设想过他是主角之一。他抚弄哈利瘦弱却结实的大腿，从形状突出的膝盖骨到盆骨处，每一寸他都仔细探索过。阿不思高挺的鼻梁与光洁的皮肤接触，他猎犬般地嗅着，在脑中记忆他第一位情人的味道；那是种被皂角味儿掩盖的空空如也，通常人类会因为某些生活习惯而沾上怎么也去不掉的外界的气味，这些在哈利 身上却未体现，只在手指手背上发现了些先前摸过猫头鹰所残留的蛛丝马迹。  
  他放弃了继续，转而让他的进攻位置向着哈利身体更私密的部位。他握住了同伴的性器，以他在自己身上实验过的有限经验温柔地撸动，此刻没有昙花一现的月光帮忙，他看不太清，但这不太妨碍－－做爱不是什么精密魔法，他不需要看清楚。年轻人总是很难照顾伴侣的感受，身下以双腿夹着阿不思的腰的人显然比他更明白这一点，所以在忍受了许久阿不思笨拙的调情手段后，他忍无可忍地将一个小玻璃瓶塞到对方手里，嘶哑声音着提醒，“往下面去。”  
  阿不思拔出瓶塞，橄榄油那有些刺鼻的蜡笔味让他瞬间理解了同伴的意思，他有些抱歉地喃喃了几句自己都没听清的话，随即将手指浸泡在植物油中，摸索着送进哈利体内。阿不思不太娴熟的动作着，全心全意放在眼前人身上，又有些心不在焉，不停确认自己是否良好控制住了颤抖的双手。他的人生中没有哪刻比现在更让他无所适从，以至于连肢体都迟钝得不听使唤。触碰炙热潮湿的肠壁带来的细微欲火从遥远的指尖传到心脏，它在这个途中越来越烫，直至灼烧，让烈焰占据了他的心房。成年不久、初次经历的年轻人草率地润滑着，甚至称得上莽撞的打翻了玻璃瓶，橄榄油泼了哈利一身，他们紧贴的腹部此刻变得滑溜溜的，导致阿不思不得不用空出的手搂紧哈利的背，维持着这个滑稽的姿势试图进入哈利。他的尝试不能说不努力，可确实不太奏效，被弄的到处都是的润滑油使他控制不住地滑出来了好几次，而接二连三被情人生涩的技巧困扰的男孩不耐烦地带着阿不思一起翻过了身，半趴着跨坐在靠墙坐立的阿不思身上，主动地颠着，按着阿不思的肩膀起伏着。  
  阿不思极快地喘息着，手掌轻轻托在哈利的臀部，配合着咍利的动作用力。他是个学得极快的学生，不用很久他便夺回了主动权，哈利被他抱了起来压在墙上，以更强势、更具占有意味的姿势入侵着，将他的老师击败至溃不成军。  
  他们后面又交换了几个吻，又怎么亲热，阿不思也不太记得了。当他射在哈利身体里时，哈利正紧贴着墙，而他紧贴着那具因为动情而滚烫的身体，连呼吸时胸腔的起伏都同着调。片刻的休息后，哈利从衣服口袋里抽出魔杖清理起自己，阿不思也做了同样的事情，双方都一言不发。门口又走过了三三两两的学生，待他们渐渐走远，阿不思终于打破了沉默。  
  “我们回宿舍吧。”正穿回上衣的人回头望了他一眼，眼神亮亮的，可阿不思无法读懂。他摇了摇头，等系上最后一颗扣子，他才对阿不思说，“你先回去把，我还有些事情。”  
  等阿不思真的转身离开时，哈利又追了过来，往他手里塞了份包装好的礼物。这些迹象让阿不思开始有些担心了，他所设想的只是一次意外，而并不期待一场稳定关系的开始－－但鬼使神差的，他仍接了过来，并将它带回了宿舍。  
  将近一个世纪后，阿不思才真正理解了这份礼物的含义。只是在那之前，他从没想明白为什么拆开礼物盒后，一双厚厚的羊毛袜会躺在盒子底。

 

**-The End-**


End file.
